


Weather

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [20]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Nancy wasn't sure how she ended up watching over the redhead during the storm, but she was enjoying it.





	Weather

Nancy couldn't believe she was doing this. She never expected to find herself huddled under so many blankets with the ginger-haired beauty who was suddenly living with her boyfriend, but here she was.

Apparently, the girl had never been through a thunderstorm, like the one that was roaring and hollering on outside. Her kingdom, whatever that was supposed to mean, was free from bad weather.

"Is it gone?" Giselle whispered, peeking her head up above the blankets. Before Nancy could reply, another dangerously loud crack of thunder did, sending the smaller girl back under the blankets.

At first, Nancy found the idea of someone not understanding weather a bit funny, but the more the girl shivered the less funny it was

She rubbed the girl's back, surprising her. The ginger gazed up at her in shock.

"It's okay, the the thunder will go away soon, Giselle."

Smiling softly at the response, Giselle thrust herself into the other woman's arms, holding her tightly. "You're so brave, Nancy."

Maybe it was a bit selfish, but Nancy wouldn't mind if the storm never passed.


End file.
